creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamless Sleep
It was around half past four when I got in from school. Rain dripping from my heavily saturated clothes. There is cold, and then there was this. Shivering couldn't describe it, my whole body was shaking, head to toe. I was almost certain that if I had been out there any longer than my organs would have gone into shutdown and I would have just collapsed onto the street. I reached for a towel, dried myself of as best I could, and headed upstairs to change. Whilst on my journey up the stairs I removed several articles of clothing and put them on the house radiators as I went. First off came my socks and hoodie, I placed them on the living room radiator. Then my shirt which I placed on the radiator at the bottom of the stairs. Making my way up the stairs I turned up the thermostat as high as it could possibly go. Before placing my jeans and underwear on the radiator just outside my bedroom door. I changed into some clean clothes and made myself comfortable. I tucked myself into my bed and placed my laptop over my knees. I began to browse YouTube for a good Creepypasta reading, and before long I found a good reading of the Edgar Allan Poe classic "The Telltale Heart". Not really a Creepypasta but it is still a story that I enjoy hearing that never gets old to me. About five minutes into the story, I began to feel really drowsy. It was my own fault really, given the night before I was up 'til late watching Family Guy re-runs on TV. I made the decision to rest my eyes for a bit while I listened to the story given it had no video, and I had some time to kill before my Mum got home and made me something good to eat. So I closed my eyes, and before long my surroundings faded. The voice in the video dissolved into the sound of the pouring rain impacting my roof, my shivering stopped and it felt as though I had become part of the air around me. The feeling was peculiar, but it was a nice feeling. And so I did nothing to fight it. I just drifted off into an unusual form of dreamless sleep. After a short while I sprung out of bed with an unusual amount of life. I felt so well rested. I looked at my clock, I had only been sleeping for half an hour. Normally I would have been a tad suspicious of this but given how amazing I felt, I just threw caution to the wind and went about my business. My parents were home, both of them. This was unusual I thought, my Dad is never home this early. My mum was on the phone, she sounded worried. I couldn't make out a single word she was saying, almost as though she was speaking a different language. The words sounded perfectly clear, I just couldn't understand them. I asked her what was wrong, and she just blanked me. As she does when I interrupt her when she's on the phone. I felt rude and so went away and vowed to myself not to disturb her again. Ten more minutes past before an ambulance appeared outside my house. This is a fairly normal occurrence, the couple next door are both paramedics. But unlike normal, the sirens were screaming, overpowering the sound of the rain. The blue lights lighting up the darkening sky. I heard a knock at the door... Two men dressed in green uniforms pushed past me as I ran downstairs to see what was happening. I overheard the word "hypothermia" as they darted past me up the narrow staircase. I yelled at my parents. "WHAT IS HAPPENING!". I received no response. Just a tear, forming in the pit of my mother's eye. Then I saw it, saw something that made my blood run cold and my heart skip a beat. The two paramedics had brought down a stretcher. And laid there, on the stretcher. Cold and lifeless... I laid there. In a dreamless sleep. Category:Ghosts Category:Dreams/Sleep